There is currently a desire to leverage the knowledge and efficiencies associated with the manufacture of certain electronic devices to help with the manufacture of certain photonics devices. There is a particular desire to leverage the well-known process flow used to manufacture complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices in the manufacture of electro-optic modulators. In leveraging the know-how of the electronics industry, the photonics industry desires to streamline the manufacture of such electro-optic modulators, and therefore reduce their cost of manufacture to levels only obtained with CMOS devices.